Descubriéndose
by Meliina
Summary: Después de una larga misión Sarada se siente agobiada por la incertidumbre, no sabe como describir lo que siente por su compañero, se siente confundida y su orgullo le impide aceptar la realidad. Una noche decide poner fin a su tormento y actúa para despojarse de todas sus preguntas.


Estaba anocheciendo cuando cruzaron el umbral de la entrada a la aldea. Estaban cansados y ansiaban llegar a casa. Había sido la primera misión que habían tenido solos y fue un trabajo duro pero bien logrado. Eran un equipo fuerte no solo por sus habilidades particulares que se complementaban sino también porque eran muy buenos amigos. Se conocían perfectamente y eso era una gran ventaja en el combate.

-Me voy a casa estoy cansado, nos vemos luego- dijo Mitsuki saludando antes de perderse en una esquina. Boruto y Sarada se despidieron de él y continuaron en silencio. Sarada se había independizado hace dos años y medio, consiguió un apartamento cerca de los campos de entrenamientos así que estaba muy bien instalada. Boruto en cambio apenas dejó la casa de sus padres hace unos meses y aún estaba acostumbrándose a la soledad. Casualmente consiguió un apartamento justo al lado del de su compañera.

-Muero de hambre- dijo Boruto con una voz infantil que pretendía pena.

-¿Se supone que debo sentir pena e invitarte a cenar?- preguntó molesta

-No he comprado nada- dijo lamentándose – ten piedad de mí

-Esta es la última vez, tendrás que aprender a cocinar y hacer las compras o morirás- dijo dándose por vencida. El joven a su lado sonrió y apresuró el paso para llegar.

-Me daré un baño primero – dijo Sarada y el respondió que haría lo mismo.

-Vendré en un momento para ayudarte- dijo antes de entrar en su departamento, Sarada asintió y una vez guardada en la comodidad de su casa, fue directo a hundirse en el agua tibia de su bañera para relajarse.

-No sé porque nunca puedo decirle que no- pensaba. Ella estaba empezando a aceptar que Boruto le atraía, que aunque había mil cosas de él que le hacían perder la paciencia también tenía en cuenta todas las veces en la cual estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de protegerla. Jamás entendió porque ese empecinamiento en cuidar tanto de ella pero le gustaba que sucediera.

Se vistió con tranquilidad todavía pensando en los motivos que podía llegar a tener Boruto para preocuparse tanto por su seguridad. Su meditación fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta.

-Soy yo- dijo Boruto desde el otro lado, Sarada abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Él la miró y tragó saliva.

-Te tomaste muy enserio lo de relajarte verdad?- Dijo Boruto mientras miraba a su compañera caminar delante de él con unos pantalones cortos una blusa blanca y su cabello largo, suelto y mojado. Estaba descalza y los ojos de Boruto se desviaban sin control hacia sus piernas. Ella solo lo miró sin entender y camino hasta la cocina.

-¿Has podido hablar con Sumire? – pregunto Sarada mientras preparaba la cena. Boruto se puso incómodo.

-Traje un vino- dijo mientras lo ponía sobre la mesa. Su amiga soltó una pequeña risa, él era transparente y fácil de descifrar.

-¿Tan mal te fue, que no quieres hablar de eso? – dijo su compañera sin interrumpir su labor. Boruto suspiró.

-Lloro mucho y por mucho tiempo, yo no quería herirla pero realmente no estoy interesado en ella… me siento terrible- confesó.

-Cada uno maneja el rechazo como puede, no es su culpa- dijo intentando animar a su amigo- No te castigues, ella estará bien. Boruto asintió abriendo el vino.

Hace unos años durante una misión, el equipo 7 se encontró casualmente con Sumire y en una charla íntima con Sarada admitió estar interesada en Boruto. Sarada no le dio importancia y continuó con su trabajo sin decirle nada a nadie. Meses después recordó ese momento y se lo comentó a su compañero, Boruto se sintió incómodo y avergonzado, porque realmente él no pensaba en Sumire más que como una amiga.

Había pasado tiempo y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de ella así que todo el asunto fue prontamente olvidado. No fue hasta unas semanas atrás que Boruto comenzó a recibir cartas de Sumire ansiando un encuentro, con la excusa de que tenía que decirle algo importante.

No contestó ninguna. No sabía que decir. La última carta que recibió le anunciaba su llegada y sus deseos de verlo para hablar con él. Boruto tuvo que acceder para su gran pesar, quería evitar a toda costa una situación incómoda pero fue inútil. Sucedió. Y allí estaba bebiendo y dando pena en la casa de compañera.

-Ya puedes poner la mesa- dio Sarada y Boruto obedeció.

-Durante la cena Sarada intentó animar a Boruto, él solo evadió el tema ya no quería hablar de eso.- Sarada lo observaba y no le parecía real el tiempo que había pasado desde los exámenes chunin, las cosas que habían sucedido lo hicieron madurar y ahora se veía más hombre que nunca, a pesar de tener apenas 19 años.

-Este vino es genial- dijo Sarada que ya iba por la tercer copa y se veía más entusiasmada.

-Tengo otro igual a ese, cuando se termine iré por el- añadió Boruto sonriente. Y así fue, se bebieron dos botellas de vino completas y ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias inevitables de quien bebe demasiado sin estar acostumbrado.

-No comprendo cómo puedes tener botellas de alcohol y nada de comida…- dijo Sarada, Boruto rió a carcajadas, agregando que esas botellas quedaron de una reunión con sus amigos el mes pasado.

-No debí dejar que me convencieras de seguir bebiendo… - se quejó Sarada, Boruto estallo de risa ante el reclamo.

-La segunda botella la bebiste con entusiasmo- dijo aún entre risas. Ella se cubrió el rostro avergonzada y después también se rió. Habían terminado en el sofá de la sala, bebiendo un licor que Sarada tenía guardado hace tiempo. Un regalo que un pretendiente le había hecho.

-¿Por qué decidiste rechazar a Sumire?- preguntó Sarada tras un breve silencio. Boruto se puso tenso, estaba pasando un buen momento y no quería arruinarlo pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

-¿De nuevo con eso? – respondió algo molesto- ya no quiero pensar en todo eso, olvídalo ya…

-Es que tengo curiosidad, ella es una mujer hermosa… tiene todo lo que un hombre podría querer- dijo reflexiva.

-Eso no es algo que a mí me interese Sarada, creí que después de tanto tiempo juntos lo sabrías- dijo Boruto y Sarada guardó silencio.

-¿Quién te dio este licor?- dijo Boruto leyendo la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de la botella y que Sarada jamás quitó.

-Me la dio un sujeto de la aldea, en agradecimiento por un trabajo que hicimos con ChouChou… Creo que su nombre era… Haru o algo así – dijo sin demasiada importancia. Boruto frunció el ceño y arrancó la tarjeta.

-¿La leíste?- dijo mientras se la enseñaba, Sarada bebió un trago y negó con la cabeza

-Acabo de notar que estaba ahí, creí que era una etiqueta- dijo ella y Boruto la miró con seriedad

-Dice "para la mujer más hermosa que he visto"- leyó Boruto, Sarada se encogió de hombros recostada en el sillón.

-Que ridículo- dijo ella, riéndose. No le parecía algo real, que alguien le dijese que era hermosa. Él suspiró algo molesto y de un tirón termino su vaso.

-Me voy- dijo parándose como pudo. Sarada tiró de su camisa y el cayó nuevamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- respondió Boruto con molestia.

-No te vayas... – dijo Sarada. Boruto la miro fijamente aun molesto. – ¿Por qué te has puesto así tan de repente? No me digas que es por lo que dice la tarjeta…

-¿Quieres que me quede? – dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada a su compañera, vidriosa por el alcohol. Sarada rió por lo bajo, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Claro que sí- dijo y sin previo aviso, sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Boruto y lo besó, como siempre había querido. Él se sintió un cazador cazado, no pensó que ella respondería de esa forma. Todo su cuerpo ardía y no estaba seguro si era el alcohol o la bravura del beso que acabada de recibir. Correspondió como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-No pienso disculparme por esto- Susurro Sarada antes de volver a besarlo. Boruto no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, tampoco fue necesario solo se dejó hacer por ella enredando sus manos en su cabello y su cintura.

Pasaron horas arremolinados en el erotismo que la penumbra generaba, se buscaban entre caricias y susurros, la lluvia que se desencadenó en la madrugada era un manto que ahogaba los gemidos que habitaban la casa. La tormenta se desató adentro y afuera de ellos, un desenlace esperado pero no advertido por ambos hasta que sucedió. Ahora dormían al abrigo de sí mismos, abrazándose y murmurando cosas indecibles en plena sobriedad.

-Lamento haberme molestado, pero no soportaba la idea de que alguien más te pretendiera… - le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Jamás dijiste nada, creí que no te importaba- respondió ella abrazándose aún más a su pecho. El busco su mirada.

-No sabía cómo, temía arruinarlo todo y que terminaras dándome una paliza.- dijo riéndose. Ambos rieron hasta dormirse, jamás se imaginaron terminar así pero era inevitable, como si estuvieran destinados a unirse tarde o temprano. Eran tiempos difíciles en el mundo porque la paz peligraba, pero ahora ellos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de haberse descubierto y de amarse con tanta fuerza.


End file.
